Falling In Love
by ShadowWerewolf375
Summary: Dudley and Becky have broken up leaving Dudley a shell of his former self. But when he meets a young girl named Daisy he becomes smitten. Can Daisy turn his love life around, or is there more heart break to come? Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons in future chapters.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hello everyone this is my first ever Tuff Puppy Fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**This is a Daisy and Dudley romance if you don't know who Daisy is then I suggest you look her up on Tuff puppy wiki now I'm going to go ooc on both Dudley and Daisy so please no flames.**

**(Dudley's P.O.V)**

It was a saturday and Dudley Puppy was devastated his girlfriend Becky had broken up with him on account of his childish behavior it left heartbroken and brought him to the nearest bar in the city. Dudley sat at the bar drinking away his depression as he thought of ways he could help himself feel better, maybe Kitty could give him some advice he stood up and began to walk out the door. Once outside he was about to make his way to his car when he heard a scream. Not missing a beat he ran to the source which ironically was a dark alley and the first thing he saw made his heart skip a beat. In front of him was the most gorgeous dog he had ever seen she had yellow fur with blond hair tied up in a ponytail, she also had blue eyes just like him she also had big floppy ears that hung downward, and her cloths consisted of a pink sweater and blue jeans. The moment was ruined when he saw the three thugs that had her surrounded she seemed to be trying to give them her purse in a vain attempt to get them to leave her alone but with the looks they were giving her Dudley knew they wanted more than just her money.

Jumping into action he punched the nearest thug in the face as hard as he possibly could knocking the thug out cold the second thug pulled out a knife and went for a stab only for Dudley to grab his wrist and break it causing the thug to yelp in pain as he delivered his signature puppy punch sending the guy flying into a dumpster. The last guy gave Dudley a look of pure terror before he dropped the girl's purse and went running.

Dudley picked up the purse and walked over to the cowering girl, she gave him a look of fear as she put her hands in front of her face.

"Please don't hurt me you can have whatever you want!" She said tears running down her face. Dudley placed a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down in front of her.

"Don't worry ma'am I'm not here to hurt you." Dudley said this caused the young women to lower her hands.

"R-Really you're not just saying that to get me to put my guard down are you?" She asked Dudley gave her a smile.

"I won't do such a thing I promise. Now hows about we get you home." Dudley said offering her a hand which she took.

It didn't take them long to reach Dudley's car he was happy to take her home since she had left her car at home in favor for a walk. Her address was 128 Maple Drive that was half way across the city, but he drove her home even though it was way off his normal route.

"I never got your name. My name is Dudley." Dudley said trying to start a conversation

"My name is Daisy thank you for saving me Dudley." The girl said now identified as Daisy

"Well tell me about yourself what do you do for a living?" Dudley asked

"I work as a model" Daisy said and Dudley couldn't help but agree with her choice of career but he would never admit that out loud

"What do you work as?" Daisy asked and Dudley smiled at her.

"I work at Tuff" Dudley said pulling out his badge to show her he wasn't lying.

"You mean that secret agent place…..No wonder you were able to beat up those thugs so quickly you're a trained professional." Daisy said

"Yeah Kitty and me fight a lot of crime together" Dudley said as he put his badge back.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Daisy asked

"No she is my best friend/partner" Dudley said as he saw her house coming into view. As he stopped in front of it to let her out she looked at him.

"I'd like to repay you for saving me Dudley maybe I could make you a nice lunch" Daisy offered and Dudley smiled

"I would very much like." Dudley said as he stepped out of the car and walked alongside the blond female.

Dudley took in her house and he was rather impressed it was a rather large two story home painted blue. When they entered he took in her well furnished home, the floor was also a blue hue and so was her furnisher. She really seemed to like blue and it all looked rather expensive so Dudley had to be careful not to bump into anything. As she led him into the kitchen and began to prepare a meal, it took some time but soon Daisy walked over to him with a plate full of sandwiches.

"Thank you Daisy" Dudley said as he began to dig into the plate of food.

"So Dudley what do you do for fun when you're not working?" Daisy asked, Dudley swallowed and the answer came quickly.

"I play videogames or I hang out with my friends." Dudley said as he finished the last of his sandwich.

"Oh that's good." Daisy said as she watched Dudley eat three more sandwiches.

"Thank you for the meal Daisy." Dudley said as he stood up from his chair.

"It was my pleasure Dudley." She said giving him a smile.

"Well I better get home" Dudley said as he walked towards the door Daisy close behind him.

As Dudley Made his way to his car he gave Daisy one last look and an award winning smile as he hopped into his car and began to drive off. Once he was sure no one was looking Dudley let his depression rise up once again. Becky had indeed left him and he was now single but he wasn't sure if he was ready to start another relationship. Becky had been everything to him for the three months they dated but she had made it clear that their break up was his fault. Dudley let out a sigh as he continued to drive only time would tell if he would be able to heal his broken heart.

**How was it for the first Chapter good, bad, I'd really like to know so please Pm me or leave a review thank you for reading this is Wolf signing off.**


	2. Telling Kitty and The Move

**Hello and welcome back.**

**I'm sure by now that you know who Daisy is to the Tuff Puppy universe. I'm also sure you all realized that not only is she a stereotype blond but she has little to no back-story hell she doesn't even have a last name. Seeing as how I'm basically going to have to build a character from the ground up I've decided to take some privileges like I'm going to make her smarter then what she was in the show for the sake of the plot hope you all don't mind.**

Dudley arrived at work about half an hour early much to the surprise of the others; Dudley made his way to his cubical and began the day which consisted mostly of paperwork. Sure Dudley hated paperwork and he would hide at the first sign of it but he was in no mood for such shenanigans. So there he sat doing paperwork much to the utter disbelief of everyone. When he heard a claw tap on his desk to gain his attention his attention was focused on his partner Kitty Katswell who had a worried look on her face.

"Dudley something is wrong you're never this down….or this productive or early." Kitty said as she looked at her partner with a caring expression. Letting out a sigh Dudley set his pen down and rubbed his temples.

"Becky broke up with me…..she was my first real relationship and I blew it by acting like a child." Dudley said his heart filled with grief.

"Oh Dudley…I'm sorry I had no idea." Kitty said as she walked over to her partner and gave him a big hug which did little to make him feel better.

"She called me a man child Kitty." Dudley said as he set his head on his knuckles looking her right in the eyes

"Oh Dudley." Kitty said as patted him on the back to comfort him Dudley smiled.

It took Dudley about an hour to finish all his paper work but once he was done he decided he let Kitty know the whole story. So Dudley made his way to her cubical once he was thee he tapped her on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in the break room?" Dudley asked Kitty gave him a smile and a nob of approval

"Sure thing Dudley I was just about to head over there." Kitty said a she stood up and followed him to the deserted break room

"I want to talk to you about what happened with Becky." Dudley said as he sat at the break table.

"I'm all ears Dudley." Kitty said

_Flashback_

Dudley had a little bounce in his step as he drove to Becky's house, it was their third month of dating and he wanted to take her out to do anything she wanted. He quickly parked in front of her home and with a box of her favorite chocolates, once he reached her front door he gave it a couple of knocks and waited patiently for her to open the door. When she opened the door she had an upset look written on her face.

"Happy third month anniversary Becky!" Dudley said happily but she still held that scowl.

"I bought you your favorite chocolate!" Dudley said still smiling.

"I don't want your fucking chocolates Dudley." She said causing Dudley to do a double take Becky had never used vulgar language before.

"Becky is something wrong?" Dudley asked fearing what she might say.

"We are done Dudley." She said her voice oozing seriousness.

"But why…."

"You're nothing but a man child Dudley Puppy! I need a real man not some kid in a grown man's body." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"….."

"Get out of my life Dudley I never want to see you again." Becky said as she threw the chocolates at him and slammed the door in his face without as much as a goodbye.

Ears hanging low in sadness Dudley got into his car and drove away from Becky's home his heart in a million pieces.

_End of Flashback_

"So that's what happened it was a few days ago." Dudley said looking at Kitty who seemed to just be staring into space. After what felt like an eternity she finally spoke.

"That bitch!" Kitty nearly yelled as she slammed her hands on the table in frustration.

"Kitty keep your voice down…" Dudley said

"I'm sorry Dudley…I just can't believe she would say that to you." Kitty said giving Dudley a massive hug.

Dudley couldn't help but smile, he was so happy to have a friend like Kitty looking after him and always saw the best him even with his flaws. They left the break room to continue with their work day luckily there was no crimes being committed so all was quiet. When it was finally time to clock out Dudley was slow to leave, still upset about Becky and thinking about what Kitty had said.

"I just need to stop thinking about Becky and move on with my life." Dudley said to himself as he drove himself back to his mom's house.

"I really need to work on getting my own place it's really awkward that all my friends have their own places while I still live with mom. I mean I make enough money working with Tuff!" Dudley said letting out a hefty sigh as his mother's home came into view.

Dudley walked into the home to fine his mother doing what she always did these days reading one of her many books while sitting on her recliner. When she saw looked up from her book and saw that it was him she smiled as she jumped off the recliner and nearly tackled Dudley with a hug.

"My handsome boy is back!" Peg said happily Dudley sighed

"Calm down mom I always do come back home." Dudley said as he pried his mom off him.

"Listen mom I think it time I move out." Dudley said his mom looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"But why?" She asked Dudley frowned.

"Mom I'm old enough to live on my own now maybe it's time that I try, I have enough money and you've helped me take better care of myself." Dudley said

And so it was decided that Dudley would move out of his mom's house, and after a few days of endless searching Dudley found the perfect place he could call a home. A medium size one bedroom apartment with red walls and black carpet. It was nice and spacious and had a walk in shower so that was a bonus for Dudley. He spent the next few days picking out furniture and with the help of his friends and his mom his apartment turned into quite the bachelor pad. Little did he know he wouldn't be a bachelor for long…

**Thanks for reading chapter two of Falling in love and I hope you all enjoyed it I would really love some feedback so leave a review or PM me. **


End file.
